Aymar
by Bey0nd
Summary: Troisième texte bonus à Sweet Dreams, mon Cher. Le retour de Gilbert à Cologne sans Ludwig...


**Hey bande de gens !**

 **Je sais. Je suis assez absent sur le site en ce moment. J'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi plusieurs fois, donc je ne vais pas vous refaire tout un speech maintenant.**

 **Et en plus pas de bol ! Je ne reviens ni avec un chapitre de Bella Ciao, ni avec un chapitre de Der Fall von Deutschland, mais un texte bonus de Sweet Dreams, mon Cher ! Ouais. Parce que j'avais envie, que c'était une idée qui traînait depuis un moment dans Winston – mon carnet ndlr – et que j'ai eu une inspiration soudaine en Histoire contemporaine PARCE QUE OUI JE ME FAIS CHIER EN HISTOIRE CONTEMPORAINE ALORS QU'ON VIENT JUSTE DE COMMENCER LE SEMESTRE.**

…

 ***ahem***

 **BREF.**

 **Je vais quand même vous souhaitez une bonne lecture, MAIS je vous conseille de vite vous munir de mouchoirs avant votre lecture. Parce que ça doit être le pan de l'histoire le plus triste après celui de Thuthur et Francis. Vuala. Vous zêtes prévenus.**

 **On se retrouve pour les notes de fin~**

* * *

 **Aymar**

 _ **xXx Mai 1917 xXx**_

 _ **L**_ e vrombissement du moteur de l'Audi ronronnait dans ses oreilles tandis que son visage, collé à la vitre, se faisait masser vigoureusement par les petits cahots du véhicule. Sous ses yeux carmins déroulaient au rythme de son trajet les paysages désolés de la Ruhr, ravagée par la guerre. Les champs à la terre retournée un milliard de fois par les obus, les forêts dévastées, les routes saccagées par le passage à répétition des lourds véhicules des armées. Pas étonnant que son taxi ait du mal à circuler par campagnes et champs progresser en ville comme en province était une épreuve pour les automobiles.

 _ **M**_ ême avec une allemande.

 _ **A**_ vec un long soupir, Gilbert laissait son regard errer sans grand entrain sur ce paysage déprimant. Il reconnaissait à peine les paysages campagnards aux champs d'avoine ondulant au vent qui l'avaient vu grandir. Les grandes villes de la Ruhr ainsi que leur périphérie n'avaient définitivement pas été épargnées par les conflits, et _Köln_ , la plus proche de chez lui, n'avait pas fait exception à la règle.

 _ **A**_ u moins, le jeune Albinos avait la chance de rentrer chez lui en un seul morceau, et savait que ses proches l'attendaient au grand complet. Il aurait dû s'estimer heureux de n'avoir perdu qu'un frère dans cette fichue boucherie.

 _ **L**_ oin de là.

 _ **I**_ l avait honte. Si honte de rentrer seul à la maison. Si honte de revoir sa chère mère, cette mère si douce et aimante, et son père aussi ferme qu'attentif, sans avoir pu ramener avec lui Ludwig. Il était l'aîné, bon sang ! Protéger son petit frère avait été la seule chose qu'il avait due faire dans cette guerre, et il n'avait même pas été foutu de tenir sa promesse. Il se dégoûtait autant qu'il se haïssait.

 _ **I**_ l avait même hésité à rentrer tant la honte et les remords le hantaient. Il aurait pu déserter – le déshonneur que cela lui aurait apporté n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait à cause de la mort de son cadet – et s'embarquer depuis l'Espagne vers l'Amérique. Débarqué à Ellis Island – comme il en avait souvent entendu parlé dans les tranchées, il aurait changé de nom et se serait vite fait oublier du monde, et ce même s'il aurait dû vivre une vie de misère dans les bas fonds du _German Broadway_.

 _ **M**_ ais il était faible. Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à laisser sans réponse les quelques lettres de sa mère qu'il avait reçu sur le Front, et qui le suppliaient de rentrer au plus vite à la maison. Alors le voici, cheminant le cœur endeuillé à travers les ruines de son enfance, alors que les combats faisaient encore rage quelques centaines de kilomètres plus à l'ouest.

 _ **S**_ es entrailles se tournaient et se retournaient dans son abdomen, à mesure que le chemin jusqu'à la maison familiale des _Beilschmitts_ se dessinait de plus en plus clairement dans sa mémoire. Et le tapotement frénétique de son chauffeur sur le volent ne l'aidait pas à se détendre. Au contraire !

 _ **L**_ a voiture effectua un dernier virage à droite et s'engouffra dans un petit chemin terreux couvert par les branches d'arbres nues à la manière d'un tunnel aborigène touffu au printemps – même si en hiver et dans ces conditions Gilbert avait plus l'impression de franchir la grille d'un cimetière. Le chemin étroit déboucha sur un ensemble de trois habitations : un manoir assez imposant flanqué de deux demeures plus modestes. Dans des temps plus anciens, elles avaient très certainement due être deux ailes secondaires du manoir de sa famille, mais à présent l'une était inhabitée depuis des années – d'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait – et devait revenir au premier fils Beilschmitt marié, et l'autre était louée à une famille de quatre, vieille amie de la sienne, dont les parents s'étaient épousés en deuxième noce et dont les deux enfants étaient donc issus respectivement des deux unions précédentes. Les deux enfants que les Beilschmitt logeaient à leurs frais à présent que les deux parents avaient passés l'arme à gauche à cause d'une épidémie de variole, plusieurs années auparavant.

 _ **L**_ a voiture se gara tranquillement dans la cour boueuse du manoir, et cessa enfin de trembler. Gilbert expira longuement avant de s'extirper de l'habitacle, claquant la portière dans son dos tout en se tournant vers le coffre, à l'avant du véhicule, que le chauffeur venait d'ouvrir pour commencer à en extirper les quelques bagages de son client. L'Albinos se tourna vers la haute bâtisse familiale, la dévisagent de haut en bas, comme s'il la redécouvrait alors qu'il en connaissait les moindres recoins par cœur – pour les avoir explorés un milliard de fois avec Ludwig ainsi que leurs deux... meilleurs amis.

 _ **A**_ lors que le chauffeur déposait au sol les premiers petits bagages, la grande porte du manoir s'ouvrit sur un petit bout de femme potelé, les joues rouges et les cheveux noués en un chignon souple, qui descendit précipitamment les quelques marches du perron avant d'être réceptionnée dans les bras de Gilbert.

« _Mutti_ , ne cours pas comme ça. Tu risques de tomber...!

_ Mon petit _Spazi_! Mon bébé chéri ! Tu es rentré à la maison !

_ _Mama_... »

 _ **S**_ a mère ignora complètement ce qu'il lui dit, et le serra contre sa poitrine tout en lui embrassant le visage comme elle le faisait alors qu'enfant il tombait d'un arbre par exemple – c'était arrivé souvent. L'Albinos remarqua immédiatement les traces rouges au coin de ses yeux, et sa gorge se noua en l'espace d'un instant. Il serra à son tour la petite femme dans ses bras, et enfouit son visage dans son cou, comme lorsqu'il était encore un petit garçon, tout en humant l'odeur sucré de sa mère. Elle sentait la pomme, comme toujours ; elle avait certainement préparé un _Apfelstrudel_ , son dessert préféré, pour son retour.

 _ **E**_ lle était si gentille.

 _ **L**_ 'Albinos se détacha ensuite de sa mère, et se hâta de payer sa course pour laisser le chauffeur repartir. Il chargea rapidement son sac sur son dos et attrapa sa malle, puis suivit rapidement la petite femme à l'intérieur de la demeure réchauffée par un feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Frigorifié par le si peu de temps qu'il avait passé dehors, Gilbert posa sans grande délicatesse ses affaires dans le hall d'entrée, et se frictionna vigoureusement les mains avant d'ôter son manteau et ses gants tandis que sa mère se faufilait déjà dans les entrailles de la maisonnée.

 _ **I**_ l entendit alors un bruit de cavalcade à l'étage, puis des pas précipités dans les escaliers au dessus de lui – décidément, ils avaient tous un problème dans cette famille, à courir dans les escaliers. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à voir débouler telle une furie sa meilleure amie, c'est au contraire un jeune homme aux cheveux chocolat qui se montra au bas des marches en tournant un regard pétillant vers l'entrée.

 _ **M**_ ais comme ce n'était pas une attitude convenable pour un homme d'à présent 22 ans, le brun se racla rapidement la gorge avant de lisser nerveusement les plis de sa chemise pourtant impeccable, tout en se mordillant les lèvres en rougissant légèrement.

« Gil, articula-t-il enfin en bafouillant quelque peu.

_ Roddy, répondit enfin avec un petit sourire l'Albinos. Tu ne viens pas me souhaiter un bon retour ? Quémanda-t-il.

_ Edwige revient, grimaça Roderich après une courte pause. »

 _ **E**_ t effectivement, la mère de Gilbert revenait déjà rapidement vers eux. Se raclant la gorge avec gêne, l'Albinos détourna bien vite le regard de l'Autrichien, faisant mine de ranger quelque chose dans la poche de son manteau tandis qu'Edwige arrivait à leur hauteur.

« Ah ! Roderich, tu es descendu voir Gilbert !

_ Évidemment, il faut bien lui souhaiter un bon retour, répondit poliment le brun avec un petit sourire timide vers l'Albinos.

_ Je n'en attendais pas moins venant de son meilleur ami, dit la petite femme. Allez, venez vite, Ulrich t'attend _Spazi_! »

 _« Si seulement tu savais, Mutti... »_ Gilbert poussa un léger soupir alors que sa mère les abandonnait de nouveau seuls dans le hall d'entrée. Il avait si peur de se retrouver face à son père. Il déglutit lentement, puis s'avança à son tour dans le vestibule, en prenant néanmoins le temps de s'arrêter devant le brun pour lui voler un tendre baiser. Dire qu'il ne pourrait même pas chercher ouvertement son réconfort dans un moment si stressant pour lui...

 _ **I**_ l se sépara rapidement de l'Autrichien, cachant tant bien que mal le léger tremblement qui secouait son corps, et s'enfonça en suivant les traces de sa mère dans le manoir, jusqu'au salon d'où émanait la chaleur de la cheminée. Là, un grand homme blond comme les blés bien plus âgé que sa femme sursauta légèrement à son arrivée, et se précipita sur la canne qui reposait à côté de lui pour se relever de son fauteuil.

« _Ne ne_ _Vatti_ , reste assis ! Se hâta de dire l'Albinos. »

 _ **Q**_ uelques marmonnements lui répondirent alors que son père se rasseyait lourdement.

« Gilbert, viens là mon fils, dit enfin Ulrich en tapotant légèrement sa cuisse, une fois sa canne reposée. »

 _ **S**_ on fils aîné frémit légèrement, le cœur battant la chamade. Gilbert sentit doucement les doigts de Roderich venir caresser en un geste de réconfort le bas de son dos, alors que ce dernier murmurait à sa mère qu'il allait chercher Lizzie. Mal à l'aise, l'Albinos attendit le départ du brun pour s'approcher du fauteuil et s'accroupir devant son paternel, qui prit doucement son visage entre ses mains.

« Mon grand fils... commença Ulrich.

_ _Vatti... Vatti_ , je suis désolé... Tellement désolé, je... Luddy... souffla Gilbert d'une voix tremblante, la gorge nouée. »

 _ **I**_ l avait vraiment l'impression d'être redevenu un petit garçon qui avait fait une grosse bêtise et qui allait se faire disputer par son père. Sauf qu'à présent, il n'était plus question d'avoir voler un biscuit dans la cuisine.

 _ **I**_ l était question d'avoir laissé son petit frère mourir.

« Oh _Spazi_ , ce n'est pas ta faute, répondit aussitôt Edwige, venant serrer son fils dans ses bras alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. C'est la faute de cette fichue guerre.

_ On a été séparé pendant l'assaut... Et... Et quand je l'ai retrouvé...

_ Gilbert... dit son père.

_ J'ai pas été capable de le protéger. Je l'ai laissé mourir... Je... Je suis un grand frère indigne, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais...! commença à sangloter l'Albinos. Si j'avais été là lorsque ce Français l'a attaqué, il aurait sûrement pu rentrer avec moi... ! Au lieu de ça...

_ _Spazi_ -

_ _Vatti_... J'avais promis de le protéger... Je suis désolé, tellement désolé...

_ Gilbert. »

 _ **L**_ e père Beilschmitt vint embrasser de ses lèvres tremblantes le front de son fils – marque d'affection qu'il ne se permettait que rarement, puis obligea ce dernier à garder son visage relevé vers lui, ses mains caressant les joues pâles de son rejeton.

« Gilbert... Cesse de t'exprimer comme si tu t'excusais de vivre encore au détriment de ton frère, commença Ulrich d'une voix légèrement enrouée. Il est évident que nous sommes tous effondrés de ce qui est arrivé à Ludwig, et je peux comprendre que tu puisses te sentir responsable-

_ Même si ce n'est pas le cas, _Spazi_! Précisa sa mère.

_ Toutefois, continua le père, je refuse de t'entendre parler comme si tu souhaitais également mourir pour te faire pardonner je-ne-sais quel remord. Nous avons perdu un fils, Gilbert, et c'est une douleur qui ne ternira jamais dans nos cœurs, à moi et à ta mère. Mais ne nous fait pas imaginer qu'à cause de notre aîné nous aurions pu enterrer nos deux enfants ! »

 _ **E**_ dwige ne cessait de câliner son dernier enfant survivant comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde, tandis que Gilbert regardait, ses yeux rougis de larmes écarquillés, quelques larmes rouler sur les joues de son paternel. Il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer c'était parfois à se demander si le père Beilschmitt avait des sentiments. Mais Ulrich se faisait vieux ; la perte de son fils cadet avait très certainement dû remuer en lui plus de choses qu'il n'oserait jamais l'avouer.

 _ **M**_ ais ce n'était pas pour autant que Gilbert allait se pardonner d'avoir laisser mourir Ludwig. Et surtout, de ne pas avoir eu le courage de le venger. Car oui, il l'avait revu, ce Français. Sur un champs de bataille, dans le Nord de la France. Mais il n'avait pas su lui tirer dessus. Il n'avait pas pu. Comme si indépendamment de sa volonté son petit frère bloquait sa gâchette. Comme s'il lui soufflait à l'oreille que la vengeance n'amoindrirait pas sa peine. Que cet homme avait lui aussi une famille, une compagne aimante qui l'attendait, quelque part dans l'hexagone.

 _ **E**_ t il n'avait pu se résoudre à infliger à cette famille la même douleur qu'il ressentait à présent depuis plusieurs mois.

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais voulu mourir avec lui, mais plutôt... A sa place... Je veux dire, reprit-il rapidement alors qu'il voyait déjà sa mère se redresser avec effroi. Ludwig était plus jeune. Plus intelligent. Et il avait Felicia, argumenta l'Albinos. Je suis sûr que vous auriez très vite eux de magnifiques petits-enfants...

_ Mais enfin _Spazi_ , là n'est pas la question ! Tu es toi-même un très beau jeune homme, je ne me fais aucun souci quand à ton futur mariage ! S'indigna Edwige. Tu trouveras une très gentille demoiselle, comme ton frère. Et tu nous donneras de beaux petits-enfants. »

 _« C'est justement ça le problème, Mutti... Tu n'auras jamais de petits-enfants avec moi. »_ Mais c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui dire.

« Gilbert. Promets moi de ne plus t'en vouloir pour Ludwig. Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu m'entends ? Dit enfin Ulrich en serrant un peu plus le visage de son fils entre ses mains. Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

 _ **L**_ 'Albinos répondit par un faible « Oui _Vatti_ » tout en se laissant cajoler par sa mère. Cette situation était définitivement trop oppressante pour lui. Il avait hâte d'être à ce soir, tard dans la nuit. Tranquille. Dans sa chambre.

 _ **A**_ vec Roderich dans les bras.

 _ **L**_ e cajoler et l'embrasser jusqu'à plus soif pour panser son cœur meurtri. Oublier sa douleur et ses regrets dans ses draps et se laisser bercer par son odeur de cannelle qu'il aimait tant. Aucune femme ne pourrait jamais lui mener le réconfort que Roderich lui procurait. Ils se connaissant depuis l'enfance et il ne comptait plus depuis combien d'années ils s'aimaient. Sa mère se trompait sur toute la ligne : il ne se marierait jamais, et n'aurait jamais d'enfants. Ses seules chances reposaient sur Ludwig ; qui n'était plus.

« Gil ! »

 _ **L**_ 'Albinos se tourna rapidement vers l'entrée de la pièce, et vit débouler une tornade brune qui lui sauta presque dessus.

« Bonjour Lizzie, dit-il simplement avec un léger rire.

_ Contente de te revoir à la maison, vieille carne ! répondit Elizaveta en lui assénant une claque bourrue dans le dos qui manqua de le faire hoqueter.

_ On t'a toujours pas appris la délicatesse, marmonna Gilbert en se massant l'épaule.

_ Ça te pose un problème ? Menaça la brune.

_ Lizzie, du calme, soupira Roderich qui était sagement resté dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_ Non non ! Aucun ! Rétorqua immédiatement le jeune homme. Et... Où est Felicia ? Dit-il pour changer de sujet.

_ A l'étage, répondit Elizaveta. Elle... Elle se fait belle pour Ludwig. »

 _ **U**_ n lourd silence s'abattit dans la pièce. Gilbert avait oublié ce détail. Personne n'avait parlé à Felicia de ce qui était arrivé à Ludwig. Il échangea un regard gêné avec la brune, puis soupira légèrement en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

« Je... Je suppose que je vais monter la voir.

_ Je viens avec toi, décida sans appel Roderich. »

 _ **L**_ 'Albinos ne le contredit pas, et se contenta de quitter en silence le salon en sa compagnie, laissant derrière eux ses parents et Elizaveta. Les deux jeunes hommes n'échangèrent pas un mot tandis qu'ils gravirent l'escalier menant à l'étage. Ils parcoururent encore quelques mètres dans les couloirs éclairés par la lumière blanche du dehors jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une porte de laquelle filtrait un léger fredonnement joyeux accompagné du grésillement mélodieux d'un graphophone.

 _ **G**_ ilbert leva la main pour atteindre la poignée, mais se ravisa bien vite pour se tourner vers Roderich, en posant son front contre son épaule.

« En fait, je crois que c'est surtout de lui faire face à elle qui me fait le plus peur... marmonna-t-il dans la chemise de son amant.

_ Ça va aller... Tu connais Felicia, souffla le brun en caressant doucement les mèches d'argent de l'Albinos. Elle ne t'accusera de rien déjà, elle sera plus choquée qu'autre chose. Il va falloir la faire asseoir avant de tout lui dire.

_ Je sais... Mais... Elle aurait raison de m'en vouloir...

_ Tu as écouté au moins ce que t'ont dit Ulrich et Edwige ? Ce n'est pas ta faute, Gil, le rabroua Roderich en lui donnant une petite tape sur le crâne. C'est comme ça, et on ne peut rien y changer. Il faut faire avec et avancer maintenant, _Liebe_. »

 _ **L**_ e Prussien ne répondit rien, secouant simplement la tête avant de se redresser légèrement pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du brun en tenant son visage dans ses mains. Il se retourna ensuite vers la porte, à laquelle il toqua en ignorant involontairement l'Autrichien qui semblait vouloir le mettre en garde pour quelque chose.

« Felicia ? Je peux entrer ?

_ _Si_ ! »

 _ **L**_ 'Albinos tourna doucement la poignée, déverrouillant la clenche de la serrure, et effectua un large mouvement du bras pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre. Là, une jolie jeune femme brune aux cheveux bouclés retenus en un chignon souple et apprêtée comme un dimanche dans une robe blanche cessa d'ajuster sa coiffure devant sa glace, et se tourna avec un sourire rayonnant vers lui.

« Gil ! _Dio_ , comme je suis heureuse de te revoir ! »

 _ **F**_ elicia rit tout en se jetant dans les bras du Prussien, qu'elle embrassa bruyamment sur les deux joues alors que ce dernier demeurait figé à la vue de ce qu'il avait entrevu des reliefs de la robe de sa belle-sœur.

 _ **U**_ n ventre rebondi.

 _ **E**_ t la couleur blanche de sa robe ne provoqua en lui que des frissons d'effroi. Comme si inconsciemment la jeune femme avait assimilé la mort de son compagnon.

« Tu me trouves comment ? Je suis belle ? Elizaveta m'a laissée lui emprunter une robe exprès pour aujourd'hui ! Babilla la brune en tournant doucement sur elle-même avant de s'élever plusieurs fois sur la pointe des pieds, cherchant à voir derrière l'Albinos. Ludwig n'est pas monté avec vous ? Il est en bas ? Je dois descendre pour le voir ? Oh mon Dieu je suis tellement nerveuse ! Mon chignon est bien fait ? Je ne fais pas négligée j'espère... !

_ Felicia... commença Gilbert, la gorge serrée devant l'enthousiasme de la jeune femme.

_ Felicia, tu devrais t'asseoir un instant, conseilla l'Autrichien derrière lui en refermant la porte dans leurs dos.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda Felicia avant de sourire. Oh ! Tu t'inquiètes pour le bébé ? Ne t'en fais pas Roderich, je vais très bien ! Et je te promets que dès que je me sentirai un peu fatiguée, je m'assoirai _illico presto_ ! Rit-elle avant de chuchoter sur un faux ton de confidence au Prussien. Roderich s'inquiète comme s'il était lui-même le père. C'est drôle à voir parfois ! »

 _ **G**_ ilbert ne put rien répondre à cela, et son envie de fuir se fit de plus en plus pressante. Cela dût se voir sur son visage car la jeune femme se recula un peu avant de pouffer.

« Gil, tu n'étais pas au courant ?

_ Eh bien, maintenant je le suis... marmonna-t-il en déglutissant nerveusement.

_ Ça a dû survenir quelques temps avant votre départ, expliqua la brune gaiement. La docteur Zwingli qui vient régulièrement m'ausculter dit que ce sera très certainement un garçon, vu comme il gigote ! Je suis si heureuse, j'ai hâte de voir la tête de Lud' quand il va me voir arriver. Lui qui le voulait tant, cet enfant !

_ Felicia, il faut vraiment que tu t'assoies. S'il-te-plaît, insista Roderich en se raclant la gorge. »

 _ **L**_ a jeune femme protesta encore pour la forme, se plaignant que l'Autrichien était un véritable rabat-joie, mais obtempéra docilement et s'assit calmement dans un fauteuil. Par réflexe inconscient, elle posa ses mains sur son ventre arrondi qui était à présent bien visible sous le matériau étiré de sa robe, et commença à le caresser en silence, attendant patiemment ce que les deux hommes avaient à lui dire avec un grand sourire.

 _ **A**_ près un dernier regard nerveux vers son amant, le Prussien s'avança pour s'accroupir lentement devant sa belle-sœur, et posa ses mains sur ses genoux pour garder son équilibre.

« Felicia... commença-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

_ Oui ? L'encouragea cette dernière, gentille comme elle était.

_ Je... Ludwig... »

 _ **L**_ 'Albinos marqua une pause pour inspirer profondément, puis il largua enfin ce qu'il devait dire.

« Ludwig... N'est pas avec moi. Ludwig... Ne rentrera pas, Felicia. »

 _ **U**_ n lourd silence suivit sa déclaration, mais fut brisé par un petit rire de la jeune femme.

« Vous me faites une blague, c'est ça ? Lud' s'est caché quelque part et je dois le trouver ? Oh, vous êtes vraiment un duo de petits filous, rit la brune en se tournant vers l'Autrichien. N'est-ce pas Roderich ! Ils ne cesseront jamais de me taquiner !

_ Felicia... dit ce dernier en soupirant.

_ Felicia. Je ne plaisante pas. »

 _ **L**_ e ton grave de Gilbert fit instantanément se stopper le rire de la jeune Italienne, qui se retrouva bêtement à le dévisager alors que son sourire s'effaçait progressivement. Le Prussien déglutit une nouvelle fois, serrant un peu plus les genoux de la brune, avant de reprendre en tâtonnant, hésitant sur ce qu'il devait lui dire ou non.

« Je... On a été séparé pendant un assaut et... Je l'ai retrouvé, mais il était déjà trop tard... Un Français l'a trouvé avant moi et il... Il l'a... Tué...

_ …

_ Felicia... Felicia, je suis désolé... C'est ma faute, je n'ai pas été capable de le protéger... C'est de ma faute si Ludwig n'a pas pu rentrer... Je- »

 _ **L**_ 'Albinos s'interrompit en sentant de grosses gouttes tièdes tomber sur le revers de ses mains, que la jeune femme serrait à présent dans les siennes. Il osa enfin relever son visage vers elle pour la regarder droit dans les yeux, et vit que ses deux orbes ambrées débordaient de larmes qui coulaient à flot sur ses joues rouges alors que de lourds sanglots commençaient à l'ébranler.

 _ **S**_ a gorge se noua alors qu'il se redressait pour venir l'enlacer contre son cœur, la laissant inonder sa chemise de larmes tout son saoul. Les minutes passèrent et le Prussien ne desserra pas d'un poil son étreinte, les seuls sons audibles dans la pièce étant les pleurs de la jeune femme. Puis, lorsqu'elle sembla se calmer un peu, il se décolla légèrement d'elle pour prendre son visage entre ses mains.

« Lud'... Mon Ludwig... sanglotait-elle encore.

_ Felicia... Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir été capable de le sauver... Mais je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Ni toi, ni le bébé à naître. Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi et de mon neveu du mieux que je peux, à défaut d'avoir pu faire quoique ce soit pour Ludwig. Laisse-moi au moins prendre soin de cet enfant comme Luddy l'aurait fait. C'est la seule chose que je puisse faire pour qu'il me pardonne, de là où il nous regarde. »

 _ **L**_ a jeune Italienne hocha faiblement la tête alors que le Prussien venait déposer un léger baiser sur son front, puis il la serra de nouveau dans ses bras alors qu'il la sentait repartir dans un crise de larmes. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que Roderich s'était silencieusement déplacé pour se placer dans son champ de vision, derrière Felicia, et lui adressa un petit sourire qui semblait approuver ses paroles.

 _ **C**_ ette fois, il tiendrait sa promesse coûte que coûte. Et il élèverait cet enfant comme s'il était le sien, le chérirait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et donnerait sa vie pour le protéger s'il le fallait. Car c'était la seule manière qu'il avait de racheter ses fautes envers son frère.

 _ **É**_ lever le fils de Ludwig et de Felicia. Ce petit garçon qui ne connaîtrait jamais son père.

 _ **A**_ ymar Beilschmitt.

* * *

 **Lexique** :

→ _Köln_ : c'est la ville de Cologne. En allemand. ( ça se prononce [Keuln] )

→ _Spazi_ : mon poussin ( allemand ) ( (Chpatsi] )

→ _Vatti_ : Papa ( allemand ) ( [Fati] )

→ _Ne_ : Nan ( allemand ) ( [né] )

→ _Mutti_ : Maman ( allemand ) ( [Mouti] )

→ _Mama_ : Maman ( allemand ) ( mais c'est plus pour les tout petits enfants. Quand ils savent pas encore bien parler, ils disent Mama parce que c'est plus simple. Ou quand ils perdent leurs dents de devant et qu'ils ne peuvent plus prononcer le [t], ils recommencent à dire Mama pour un certain temps. C'était vraiment pour montrer que Prupru est à bout émotionnellement parlant et que le fait de revoir sa mère le replonge dans son enfance où tout était bien plus simple. )

→ _Liebe_ : chéri, amour ( allemand ) ( [ Liibeuh] )

→ _Dio_ : mon Dieu ( italien )

 _ **Je vais essayer de rajouter une phonétique un peu cassée du cul maintenant, au moins en allemand. Pour ceux qui n'en font pas et qui se demanderaient comme se prononcent tel ou tel mot. Lisez ce qui est écrit entre crochets à haute voix en français, et normalement vous aurez à peu près la prononciation allemande :3**_

 **xXx**

→ Gilbert et Ludwig ont été enrôlé en novembre 1916 et Luddy a été tué peu après, vers mi décembre, peu de temps avant la fin de la bataille de Verdun et Aymar a été conçu peu avant leur départ, aux alentours de fin octobre, sans que Ludwig ne le sache jamais. Du coup quand Gil rentre en mai 1917, notre petite Felicia en est à environ 7 mois de grossesse, d'où le ventre prédominant.

→ Edwige veut dire combat saint en vieux germanique. J'ai trouvé ça classe. Et non, aucun rapport avec la chouette d'Harry Potter.

→ Aymar est un vieux prénom allemand formé de deux mots d'ancien germain : Haim- ( maison ) et -ar ( aigle ). Après discussion avec ma p'tite Niniel Kirkland chérie, on a décidé de traduire ça par « aigle domestique ». J'trouvais ça mignon donc je l'ai gardé xD

→ Dans le folklore germanique, le blanc est la couleur associée à la mort d'après la légende du Schimmelreiter. Le Schimmelreiter peut prendre deux formes différentes : celle d'un simple cheval blanc ou celle d'un cavalier chevauchant un cheval blanc. Dans le cas du cavalier, il est la divinité qui apporte les tempêtes et qui brise les digues des ports, provoquant ainsi des ras-de-marées. Et dans le cas d'un simple cheval, il est tout simplement l'annonciateur de la Mort ( de soi ou d'un de ses proches ). C'est pour ça que croiser un cheval blanc, en Allemagne comme en Angleterre, porte malheur, et que les gens s'habillent en blanc pour les enterrements ( traditionnellement ). VOILA.

→ Roderich n'a pas été mobilisé parce qu'il a des lunettes et que sans il est quasi aveugle ( bon en vrai pour ce genre d'excuse tu finissais quand même à un moment par être envoyé au Front mais il me fallait une excuse pour le faire rester ). Et Ulrich est malade DONC pas mobilisé non plus !

→ Oui, on est en mai, il fait froid et pas beau. MAIS c'est un mois de mai en Allemagne en 1917, alors c'est compréhensible ! Et puis faites pas chier hein, c'est moi l'auteur je fais ce que je veux. Si je veux qu'il neige et qu'il vente au mois d'août c'est mon problème ! X3

→ A un moment, j'ai mis un [s] à Beilschmitt : en allemand, quand on veut désigner une famille en général par son nom ( comme en français on dirait « les Beilschmitt » ), on a deux solutions : soit on dit « Die Beilschmitt Familie » ( la famille Beilschmitt ), soit on dit « Die Beilschmitts » en rajoutant le [s] du pluriel pour montrer qu'on parle de l'ensemble des membres de la famille. Donc en général en Allemagne on utilise la deuxième option, bien plus rapide à prononcer xD

→ L' _Apfelstrudel_ , si vous n'en avez jamais mangé, vous loupez quelque chose ! En gros c'est un gros chausson aux pommes avec en plus de la cannelle dedans. Et ça se mange tiède avec une boule de glace vanille. C'EST UNE TUERIE SA MERE LE LAMA PERUVIEN JBEJFBEJBFJB.

* * *

 **Bon. Je crois que je n'ai rien oublié.**

 **J'avais dit qu'il fallait préparer les mouchoirs hein ! Vous plaignez pas !**

 **Notre Gilou est tiraillé entre ses remords d'avoir laissé mourir Ludwig et en plus de ne pas l'avoir vengé lorsqu'il en a eu l'occasion, et le fait qu'il ne peut pas décemment souhaiter et/ou infliger, même à celui qui a tué son frère, la même douleur que ce qu'il vit lui-même.**

 **J'aime ce personnage bordel.**

 **Trop d'ambiguïté dans mes écrits.**

 **BREF. J'espère que ce texte vous aura quand même plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, cela me toujours extrêmement plaisir et je vous réponds toujours parce que j'aime discuter avec vous !**

 **Tschüss mes petites patates transgéniques~**

 **Bey0nd~**


End file.
